batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Melissa Quinn.
History. Melissa was born Carly Vanessa Brown December 17th of 2000. Her father was an abusive drunk and wanted criminal who often mistreated Melissa and her mother. One night at the age of three her father left her at a toxic waste dump hoping it would kill her. However, she was found by Harley and Ivy who took her in and raised her as their little sister, naming her Melissa Isley Quinn. Melissa learned to depend on herself fairly early in life since Harley and Ivy were often gone. In her free time, she enjoyed running around Gotham city and causing chaos.One night she came home and found Batman hauling her sisters away. Because of her violent tendencies, Batman had a hard time restraining her but soon was able to subdue her and send her to foster care. Life After Gotham City. (The Mystery of Melissa) Melissa was placed in the care of a woman named Jenny Peters and started attending Coolsville High School where she met Mystery Incorporated. They had a rough start but soon Melissa began to open up to them and they were able to help her reform. However, Jenny's boyfriend Robert had a sinister plan up his sleeve to get rid of Melissa. This sent Melissa and the gang to Gotham seeking the help of Batman and Robin. After busting Robert's drug operation Melissa officially became a member of Mystery Incorporated and begun helping solve mysteries. The Team. (An Unlikely Hero In the AU story An Unlikely Hero, Melissa takes a differnt path and becomes the hero Thaila Bloom instead After nearly killing the Joker she was invited to join the young Justice team.It was here that she helped take down a criminal operation to get rid of her friends. Appearance. Melissa has long brown hair with red highlights, green eyes, and pale skin. She often wears a Hex Girls shirt, leather jacket, ripped jeans and combat boots. She also has tattoos to represent Harly and Ivy. A string of black and red diamonds on her right wrist and leaves on her left wrist. Thalia Bloom wears a costume honunring her sisters. It has a Green and black color scheme with a dimond patteren on the leggings. A short green detachable cape atches to the connects to the top. She wears her hair in a high ponytail with a vine woven through it. A green domino mask. Relationships. *Jenny Peters her adoptive mother post life in Gotham city. *Harley Quinn adoptive sister. *Poison Ivy adoptive sister. *Mystery Incorporated. Mentors/friends. *Dick Grayson, Boyfriend. In media. Melissa made her Fanfiction debut in the story: The Mystery Of Melissa. a crossover fanfiction with Scooby-Doo. Trivia. *Melissa is very loyal. *In her first concept, she had plant-like powers. *She's afraid of her birth Father and Robert. *She disapproves of Harley's Relationship with the Joker. *She's scared of snakes, drowning and math homework. *Her favorite pass time is art. *her favorite hero is Wonder Woman. Category:Characters Category:Fancanon Category:Reformed Villains Category:Crossovers